wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Events P (Party, Petition, Pet, PlayerBank, Player)
Events PARTY_INVITE_CANCEL Called when you decline a party invite. PARTY_INVITE_REQUEST Called when a player invite you to party. ; arg1 : team leader name PARTY_LEADER_CHANGED Called when the player's leadership changed. Referred to as buggy. PARTY_LOOT_METHOD_CHANGED Called when the party's loot method changes PARTY_MEMBERS_CHANGED Called when the player's party changes. 4-2-05 Edit: This event is called twice when the event PARTY_LOOT_METHOD_CHANGED is called. PARTY_MEMBER_DISABLE Called when a specific party member is offline or dead ; arg1 : Player Name PARTY_MEMBER_ENABLE Called when a specific party member is still connected ; arg1 : Player Name PETITION_CLOSED PETITION_SHOW PET_ATTACK_START Called when the player's pet begins attacking. PET_ATTACK_STOP Called when the player's pet ceases attack PET_BAR_HIDEGRID Called when the pet bar should be hidden. (dismiss/die) PET_BAR_SHOWGRID Called when the Pet bar is supposed to be displayed PET_BAR_UPDATE Called when the pet bar is updates. PET_BAR_UPDATE_COOLDOWN Called when a pet spell cooldown starts. It is not called when cooldown ends. PET_STABLE_CLOSED PET_STABLE_SHOW PET_STABLE_UPDATE PET_STABLE_UPDATE_PAPERDOLL PET_UI_CLOSE PET_UI_UPDATE PLAYERBANKBAGSLOTS_CHANGED PLAYERBANKSLOTS_CHANGED PLAYER_ALIVE Called when the player is now alive. Also called after you land from a jump or falldown. PLAYER_AURAS_CHANGED PLAYER_CAMPING Called when the player is camping PLAYER_COMBO_POINTS arg1 is always 'player' not the number of combo points you have. Use the function GetComboPoints(); to get the exact number of combo points you have. PLAYER_CONTROL_GAINED PLAYER_CONTROL_LOST Seems broken after patch 1.6. PLAYER_CONTROL_GAINED still works. Maybe they just changed the name, but i cant confirm this. PLAYER_DAMAGE_DONE_MODS PLAYER_DEAD Called when the player has died. PLAYER_ENTERING_WORLD Called when the player enters the world, enters/leaves an instance, or respawns at a graveyard. To check if the player is entering an instance, check GetPlayerMapPosition to see if both X and Y are zero. PLAYER_ENTER_COMBAT Called when a player engages auto-attack. Note that firing a gun or a spell, or getting aggro, does NOT trigger this event. From a post by Dhrago on the WoW forums: : PLAYER_ENTER_COMBAT and PLAYER_LEAVE_COMBAT are for *MELEE* combat only. They fire when you initiate autoattack and when you turn it off. However, any spell or ability that does not turn on autoattack does not trigger it. Nor does it trigger when you get aggro.'' : You probably want PLAYER_REGEN_DISABLED (happens when you get aggro) and PLAYER_REGEN_ENABLED (happens when you lose aggro).'' PLAYER_FLAGS_CHANGED PLAYER_GUILD_UPDATE PLAYER_LEAVE_COMBAT Called when the players opponents die or he dies PLAYER_LEVEL_UP Called when a player levels up. PLAYER_MONEY Called whenever the player gains or looses money. PLAYER_PET_CHANGED Called when a player's pet changes. PLAYER_PVP_KILLS_CHANGED fires when you slay another player PLAYER_PVPLEVEL_CHANGED PLAYER_QUITING Called when the player hits the quit button. PLAYER_REGEN_DISABLED Occurs whenever you get aggro, as normal regen rates are disabled during combat. PLAYER_REGEN_ENABLED Occurs a few seconds after ending combat, as regen rates return to normal. PLAYER_TARGET_CHANGED arg1 holds the same value as GetTime() yields. PLAYER_TRADE_MONEY Called when the player trades money PLAYER_UNGHOST Called when the player performs a corpse run successfully, and can now return to his body. PLAYER_UPDATE_RESTING PLAYER_XP_UPDATE ---- Back to Events Category:API Events